


Penalidades

by Kinai



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinai/pseuds/Kinai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el comienzo de la historia. Ranma esta llegando, ¿pero por qué Soun no esta contento por ello?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.  
> \- Esta historia esta hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.  
> \- Si os ha gustado la historía, me gustaría oir tú comentario. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y críticas.  
> \- Estoy buscando a alguien que pueda realizar ilustraciones de mis historias. Si estais interesados, por favor no dudéis en poneros en contacto conmigo.

Soun acabó de leer la carta y durante un momento permaneció en silencio, pensando.

La carta le había recordado una vieja promesa, un pacto para unir su casa con los Saotome. Esa había sido durante muchos años su mayor ilusión. Antes habría llorado de felicidad al saber que los Saotome se dirigían a su casa, pero ya no. Las circunstancias habían cambiado.

Soun suspiró resignado y se levantó para comunicar la noticia a sus hijas.

'No. A Akane no se lo puedo decir.' Soun recapacitó 'Será mejor que solo les cuente la verdad a Kasumi y a Nabiki.'

Nada más haber tomado esa decisión Soun fue a buscar a sus hijas. Primero se dirigió al cuarto de Nabiki, pero se detuvo justo delante de la puerta. Su mirada se desvió hacía el cuarto de Akane y suspiró entristecido. Luego volviéndose llamó suavemente a la puerta de Nabiki, antes de abrirla cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido.

Nabiki se encontraba tumbada en la cama escuchando música con unos auriculares, por lo que no había oído llamar a su padre. Este se acercó y le tocó suavemente en el hombro. Nabiki se volvió y al ver a su padre se quitó los auriculares.

"Nabiki, me gustaría hablar contigo y con Kasumi en el salón. Es importante."

"De acuerdo papa. Ahora mismo la aviso."

Soun sonrió agradecido, pero justo cuando se volvía para salir Nabiki le preguntó.

"¿Aviso también a Akane?"

Soun negó con la cabeza.

"No. La ultima noche no ha podido descansar mucho; ahora que por fin ha conseguido dormirse debemos dejarla descansar."

"De acuerdo."

Soun se dirigió al salón a esperar a sus hijas. Una vez allí se sentó al lado de la mesa y se quedo observando el cielo por la puerta abierta del jardín.

Aunque el día había amanecido soleado poco a poco se había ido cubriendo de nubes y en ese momento caía una fina lluvia.

'Parece tan apropiado.' Soun pensó 'Yo también tengo ganas de llorar.'

El ruido de pasos le devolvió a la realidad. Al volverse vio a sus dos hijas mayores entrar y sentarse enfrente suyo, al otro lado de la mesa.

Durante unos segundos Soun las observo en silencio.

Nabiki llevaba una camiseta y unos vaqueros recortados por encima de la rodilla. A diferencia de su hermana, Kasumi llevaba un elegante vestido blanco.

'Se nota que tiene una cita con Tofu esta noche.' Soun pensó orgulloso. 'Un buen joven. Claro que si no lo fuera no le permitiría salir con mi hija, y después de lo que le ocurrió a Akane ¿Quién me lo podría recriminar?'

El carraspeo de Nabiki cortó el hilo de pensamiento de Soun.

'¡Como ha cambiado! Antes no mostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos, y sin embargo ahora… ¿Y yo? ¿Cuanto he cambiado?'

Soun abandonó sus pensamientos y se dirigió a sus hijas.

"Un viejo amigo va a venir a visitarnos con su hijo."

Kasumi y Nabiki se quedaron sorprendidas al oír esto, pero antes que pudieran hacer ningún comentario Soun continuó.

"Probablemente llegaran esta misma tarde. El chico tiene aproximadamente vuestra edad."

"Padre. No creo que sea conveniente…" Kasumi comenzó pero al ver que Soun levantaba la mano se cayó y le dejo continuar.

"La razón de su visita es cumplir una vieja promesa de unificar las escuelas; para ello una de vosotras se debe casar con su hijo."

Soun no había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando Nabiki y Kasumi comenzaron a protestar a la vez.

"¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?" "No creo que sea una buena idea." "¡Después de lo que ocurrió!" "Akane aún no se ha recuperado completamente." "¡Es una completa estupidez!"

Soun suspiró resignado.

'Sabía que ocurriría esto, ¿pero que podía hacer? Si no les hubiera avisado habría sido peor.'

Volvió a levantar la mano, pidiendo silencio y espero a que sus hijas terminaran de expresar su indignación.

Tras unos minutos el silencio volvió a la sala pero el ambiente había cambiado. El enfado y la desaprobación de sus hijas eran fácilmente visibles para Soun. Y aunque le dolía ver el rechazo de sus hijas, sabía que tenían todo el derecho a estar enfadadas.

'¡Solo espero que me lleguen a perdonar!'

Incapaz de continuar mirándolas a los ojos fijó su mirada en la mesa.

"Esa promesa la hice hace muchos años, cuando Kasumi nació. ¿Cómo podía saber lo que iba a ocurrir? Si hubiera sabido…"

Soun al borde de las lágrimas no pudo continuar. Saco un pañuelo y se secó los ojos.

"Solo os pido que me ayudéis." Soun pidió mientras volvía a doblar meticulosamente su pañuelo. "No quiero que Akane se entere de nada. Una vez que lleguen hablare con mi amigo. Se que entenderá la situación y no habrá problemas. ¿Me ayudareis?" Soun pidió casi suplicando.

La actitud de sus hijas se suavizó un poco. Nabiki suspiró.

"De acuerdo padre." Ella dijo mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz. "Espero que no haya más sorpresas de este tipo."

"Os prometo que no." Soun dijo solemnemente.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa.

Soun se levantó y dijo:

"Probablemente sean ellos. Vamos a recibirles."

Y, sin comprobar si sus hijas le seguían, salió del salón. Kasumi se levantó y se sacudió el vestido, antes de seguir a su padre. Nabiki se quedó sola con sus pensamientos.

'¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Como has podido ser tan estúpido, padre?' Nabiki respiró profundamente intentando recuperar la calma. '¡Tranquilízate! El no podía saber lo que iba a ocurrir. Ahora lo importante es recibirlos y explicarles la situación. Supongo que lo entenderán y si no…'

Un grito de sorpresa de Kasumi se escuchó por toda la casa. Nabiki se puso de pie de un salto, y salió corriendo a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus pies. Cuando llegó al hall se encontró con una escena irreal.

Un panda, tan alto que no habría podido pasar por la puerta de entrada sin agacharse, se encontraba en medio del hall. El panda llevaba a una chica joven sobre uno de sus hombros y sujetándola con las garras. Su padre había adoptado una postura defensiva enfrente del panda para defender a Kasumi, quien estaba a su espalda, pegada a la pared para no entorpecer los movimientos de su padre.

Nabiki se detuvo sin saber que hacer.

Al notar la conmoción que había causado su entrada, la joven se volvió sobre el hombro del Panda y le gritó:

"¡Estúpido! ¡No ves que le estas asustando! ¡Bájame!"

El panda, obedientemente, cogió delicadamente a la chica con sus garras y la depositó delante de Soun, quien sorprendido solo alcanzó a preguntar:

"¿Quién eres?"

La chica desvió la mirada tímidamente antes de responder.

"Soy Ranma Saotome."

Al oír la respuesta Soun bajó la guardia.

"¿El hijo de Genma Saotome?"

Ranma asintió mientras jugaba con su trenza.

"¡Pero no puede ser!" Soun exclamo sorprendido. "Genma me dijo que Ranma era un chico y tu eres…"

La chica miró de reojo al Panda y suspiró.

"Se que es difícil de creer, pero os puedo demostrar que digo la verdad. Solo necesito un poco de agua caliente."

Nabiki resopló incrédula.

"De acuerdo. Espera un momento." Ella dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina a cumplir la extraña petición.

Unos minutos más tarde Nabiki volvió con un vaso de agua caliente que entregó a la extraña chica. Ésta sin decir nada se echo el agua por encima de la cabeza.

El resultado fue inmediato y sorprendente. La pequeña joven pelirroja se transformó en un fornido joven de pelo negro.

Los Tendo se quedaron boquiabiertos al ser testigos de tan imposible transformación, sin embargo el panda permaneció tranquilo a pesar del cambió de sexo de su compañera.

"Como podéis ver, realmente soy un chico." Ranma anunció innecesariamente.

"¿Cómo lo has hecho?" Kasumi preguntó curiosa.

Ranma suspiró antes de contestar.

"Es una larga historia."

¿Y… y tu padre?" Soun preguntó inseguro, ya que temía la respuesta. Por toda respuesta Ranma lanzó el resto del contenido del vaso al panda que inmediatamente se transformó en un hombre con gafas de mediana edad. El iba descalzo, vestido con un gi y una bandana que ocultaba su calvicie.

"¡Soun viejo amigo! ¡Me alegro de verte!" El hombre saludó nada más completarse la transformación.

Soun, que ya empezaba a dudar de sus propios ojos, preguntó incrédulo:

"¿Genma? ¿Pero como es posible?"

"Es una larga historia." Genma explicó. "Durante nuestro viaje a China encontramos las fuentes malditas de Jyusenkio, y descubrimos que la leyenda era cierta."

"Eso fue porque no hiciste caso de las advertencias del guía." Ranma le reprobó con aspereza.

"¡Oh!¡Que hijo más ingrato!" Genma se quejó dolorido. "Después de todo lo que he hecho estos años por él."

Ranma temblaba incapaz de contener su rabía.

"¡Que tu has hecho!" Le gritó a su padre. "¿Tengo que recordarte alguna de las cosas que has hecho?"

Antes que la situación empeorara, Kasumi se interpuso entre padre e hijo y, dirigiéndose a Ranma, le dijo:

"De todas formas con agua caliente vuelves a ser un chico, ¿verdad?"

El dulce tono de Kasumi enfrió la cólera de Ranma que sólo puedo asentir.

"Entonces no te preocupes." Y sin dejarle oportunidad para replicar continuó. "Practicas artes marciales, ¿verdad? Ven, te enseñare nuestro dojo."

Antes que Ranma pudiera reaccionar Kasumi le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó.

Cuando la puerta del jardín se cerró tras ellos, Genma sonrió, sintiéndose ganador por abandono. Nabiki se dio cuenta de su actitud lo que no mejoró su primera impresión.

Soun carraspeó para atraer la atención de Genma.

"Bueno. Ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver creo que sería un buen momento para celebrarlo y hablar." Soun enfatizó la última palabra, pero Genma no se dio cuenta.

"¡Bien! Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a beber juntos." Genma exclamó con alegría.

Sin dudarlo Genma dejó su mochila en el suelo, y se volvió hacía Soun.

"Yo ya estoy listo" Genma le dijó "Asi que cuando quieras podemos irnos."

Soun sonrió al ver que su viejo amigo no había cambiado nada en todos estos años. Fue hacía Genma, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y juntos salieron hacia el bar más cercano.

Al quedarse sola Nabiki cogió la mochila que Genma despreocupadamente había dejado en medio de la entrada y, con gran esfuerzo, la arrastro hasta la cocina dejándola apoyada contra la pared. Aprovechando que ya estaba allí, Nabiki fue a la nevera a por un refresco. Mientras se lo bebía se fijó en una hoja colgada en la puerta de la nevera. Lo que vio no mejoró su estado de ánimo.

"¡Mierda! ¿Porque tengo tan mala suerte?" Nabiki protestó, pero no recibió respuesta de la cocina vacía.

* * *

Akane bajó las escaleras con pasó torpe mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos. Acababa de despertarse hacía poco tiempo, el necesario para coger una muda y salir en silencio de su habitación, y aún estaba medio dormida.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja oyó ruidos procedentes de la cocina, por lo que se asomó con curiosidad.

La causa del ruido era su hermana Nabiki quien, a cuatro patas y con medio cuerpo dentro de un armario, trataba de sacar una gran olla. A su alrededor estaba casi toda la colección de sartenes y ollas de los Tendo.

"¡Nabiki! ¿Que estas haciendo?" Akane preguntó sorprendida.

Al oir la voz de su hermana Nabiki levantó la cabeza, golpeándose con el techo del armario.

"Mierda" Nabiki maldijo mientras Akane se llevaba una mano a la boca para disimular su sonrisa.

Nabiki se pusó lentamente en pie mientras se acariciaba la zona dolorida.

"¿Que que hago?¡Preparar la cena!" Nabiki explicó amargamente "Y con mi suerte me toca justo cuando llegan unos invitados."

"¿Invitados?"

"Un viejo amigo de papa y su hijo."

Al oir esto la expresión de Akane ... . Nabiki notó el cambio de humor de su hermana y, tratando de quitarle importancia a la noticia, añadió:

"No te preocupes, son raros pero inofensivos."

Una timida sonrisa volvió al rostro de Akane.

"Bueno. ¡No te preocupes! Cuano acabe de bañarme, vendre a ayudarte." Akane se ofreció.

"Eso sería una gran ayuda, gracias."

"De nada"

Akane continuó su camino hacía el baño y Nabiki siguió buscando por los cajones de la cocina.

"Y ahora, ¿donde está el libro de recetas?"

* * *

Cuando unos minutos más tarde Kasumi entró por la puerta del jardín, Nabiki ojeaba un viejo cuaderno de recetas. A su alrededor ya tenía preparado todo lo necesario para hacer la cena. Al verlo Kasumi preguntó.

"¿No es muy pronto para preparar la cena?"

Nabiki levantó la vusta de las recetas sorprendida.

"¡Eh!"

Kasumi sonrió al haber cogido a su hermana por sorpresa y, amablemente le repitió la pregunta.

"¿No es un poco pronto para hacer la cena?"

"No lo se, nunca he cocinado para tantos. ¿Que he hecho para merecerme esto?" Nabiki se quejó mientras cerraba el libro.

"Si tienes unas horas libres te lo puedo decir." Kasumi bromeó.

Nabiki le sacó la lengua como unica contestación y empezó a preparar la cena. Kasumi sonrió ante la bufonada de Nabiki.

'¡Mirala! Eso era tan impropio de ella antes que aún no me lo puedo creer. La calculadora Nabiki, tan preocupada por las apariencias y por ganar dinero que no tenía interés por las tareas del hogar.' La sonrisa de Kasumi se desvaneció cuando recordó la causa de todos estos cambios. '¿Era necesario sufrir tanto?' Kasumi sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

"Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Ranma?" Nabiki preguntó mientras lavaba las verduras para la cena.

"Después de enseñarle el dojo, y mostrarme alguna de sus técnicas me preguntó si podía bañarse. Le dije que no había ningún problema y…" Kasumi se calló al ver la reacción de Nabiki que había dejado de preparar la cena y la miraba con cara de sorpresa.

"¿Ranma está en el baño?" Nabiki le preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Sí, ¿Por qué?"

"Akane también."

* * *

Ranma dejó la palangana en el suelo del furo, mientras el agua arrastraba los ultimos restos del jabón de su cuerpo. Despues de haber terminado de lavarse se dirigió a la bañera para relajarse en el agua caliente. Un lujo que no había podido disfrutar desde hacía largo tiempo.

Lentamente se introdujo en la bañera y dejó que el calor ascendiera por sus cansados musculos. En el momento que iba a sumergirse en el agua caliente, oyó como la puerta se abría e inconscientemente se volvió a mirar.

Una chica de aproximadamente su edad se encontraba en la puerta del furo. Una de sus manos se apoyaba sobre la puerta, mientras la otra, cruzada delante de su pecho sujetaba una toalla que cubría su entrepierna. Esa era su única ropa. Su corto pelo negro enmarcaba una cara hermosa en donde destacaban unos preciosos ojos marrones. Era más pequeña que Ranma pero su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado. Sus turgentes pechos, prueba que ya no era una niña, colgaban como frutas prohibidas. El resto de su cuerpo eran sugerentes curvas ante las que el cuerpo de Ranma reaccionó de forma natural.

Akane estaba demasiado sorprendida como para moverse. Su mente, una colección de confusos pensamientos, no conseguía reaccionar. Sin embargo sus ojos comenzaron a descender por el varonil cuerpo; y, mientras una mezcla de morbo y miedo estremecía su cuerpo, descubrió a su enemigo. Aún estaba medio dormido, pero ante la presencia de su presa/victima se desperezó. Enseguida comenzó a recuperar fuerzas hasta que se irguió listo. Una promesa de placer robado y dolor.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta lo que miraba la joven tan atentamente.

Akane dio un paso atrás golpeándose con el lavabo. Ella no se atrevía a volverse por lo que empezó a tantear su camino con las manos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su error era demasiado tarde. La toalla había caído al suelo y su tesoro era visible. Su enemigo también lo había visto. Su viscosa saliva supuraba por su venenosa boca en anticipación.

Aterrorizada Akane trató de huir, trastabilleó y cayo al suelo. Se arrastró a gatas hasta detrás de la taza del water donde se quedo echa un ovillo gimoteante.

Ranma estaba paralizado, demasiado sorprendido para hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera observar atónito.

La puerta se abrió violentamente permitiendo a una asustada Kasumi entrar en el baño. En seguida encontró a Akane y, acuclillándose a su lado, trató de calmarla. Nabiki entró después y, viendo que Kasumi ya se ocupaba de Akane, se dirigió al furo. Sin atravesar la puerta miro a Ranma a los ojos y le ordenó que no saliera hasta que se lo dijera. Después cerró la puerta violentamente. Durante unos instantes Ranma observó la puerta cerrada, parpadeó y se sumergió en la bañera.

* * *

Akane tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito y no parecía notar la presencia a su lado de Kasumi.

"Mirame Akane." Kasumi le pidió en un intento de atraer su atención.

Al ver que no reaccionaba Kasumi colocó sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Akane y, suavemente, le ayudó a volver la cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Akane finalmente la reconoció. Kasumi, sin desviar la vista ni un momento, comenzó a hablarle tranquilizadoramente.

"Nadie te va hacer daño. ¿Me oyes Akane? No debes tener miedo porque nadie va a hacerte daño."

Akane lentamente dejó de temblar y asintió con la cabeza. Nabiki, apoyada en la puerta del furo, observaba en silencio como Kasumi conseguía tranquilizar a Akane solo con su voz y sus palabras, sin atreverse a intervenir por miedo a romper el influjo tranquilizador de Kasumi. Ésta a su vez sonrió al ver que su hermana salía de su estado catatonico, pero de todas maneras continuó hablándole con el mismo tono de voz.

"Solo ha sido un accidente. ¿Entiendes? Solo un accidente. Él es un amigo y no te va hacer daño."  
"Solo ha sido un accidente." Akane repitió intentando convencerse a si misma.

"Exacto. Nadie te va hacer daño. Además siempre estaremos aquí para que no te pase nada."

Akane comenzó a llorar aliviada. La crisis ya había pasado. Kasumi la abrazó y dejó que su hermana lavara su dolor con sus lágrimas. Nabiki mientras meditaba sobre lo ocurrido.

'¡Esto es precisamente lo que temía que ocurriera! ¡Maldita sean tus promesas, padre! Solo nos traen más dolor. Aunque no le puedo echar la culpa a nadie y menos a Ranma; seguro que ahora se esta preguntando que ha pasado y culpando por ello. ¡Ok! Nada más acabe de bañarse hablaré con él.'

En ese momento se comenzó a oír un llanto proveniente del piso superior.

"Parece que Shinji se ha despertado." Kasumi comentó.

Akane se separó del abrazo de su hermana y se secó las lágrimas.

"Debe de estar hambriento." Akane indicó mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

Kasumi, aún arrodillada, miró a su hermana y le preguntó preocupada.

"¿Seguro que ya te encuentras bien?"

"Si, ya estoy bien." Akane contestó evasivamente ya que sabía que no era cierto.

Kasumi sabía que Akane no había sido totalmente sincera pero no dijo nada. Una vez vestida Akane se lavó la cara para limpiarse los restos de las lagrimas; y después de secarse se volvió hacía sus hermanas.

"Muchas gracias, y perdonar que os haya preocupado."

"Para eso están las hermanas mayores, ¿no?" Nabiki comentó haciendo sonreír a Akane.

"¿Quieres ayudarme Kasumi?" Akane le ofreció a su hermana mayor.

"Con mucho gusto." Kasumi contesto con una sonrisa.

"¿Vienes Nabiki?" Akane preguntó.

"No. Tengo otras cosas que hacer."

"De acuerdo."

Akane no insistió porque temía que la respuesta reabriera heridas aún frescas. Tras despedirse, Akane y Kasumi salieron del baño. Una vez sola Nabiki giró la cabeza y se quedo observando la puerta que le separaba del furo.

"Ranma cuando estés listo puedes salir. Te esperare en el pasillo, así que no tardes."

Luego salió del baño y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

Ranma salió rápidamente del furo, ya que comprendió que no era el momento para relajarse con un largo baño caliente.

Sus manos cogieron distraídamente su ropa y se la fueron poniendo torpemente mientras su mente aún intentaba comprender que había pasado.

'¿Quién era esa chica? ¿La otra hermana de la que me ha hablado Kasumi? Probablemente. ¿Pero por que estaba tan asustada? Entiendo que estuviera sorprendida ¡Coño! ¡Yo también lo estaba! Y eso que no es la primera vez que veo el cuerpo de una chica desnudo ¿Acaso me teme por la maldición? ¿Piensa que soy alguien raro?'

Estos pensamientos entristecieron el ánimo de Ranma. Él se miro en el espejo intentando ver el monstruo que la había asustado, pero allí solo había un adolescente de cara triste.

Sabiendo que no iba a encontrar respuestas Ranma salió al pasillo. Allí Nabiki le esperaba apoyada contra la pared.

'¡Ya era hora!' Nabiki se quejó a pesar que Ranma había tardado poco en salir. "Ven. Acompáñame a mi cuarto. Allí te explicare todo con tranquilidad."

Nabiki comenzó a andar, seguido por un cabizbajo Ranma. Al pasar al lado de las puertas abiertas del salón algo atrajo la atención de Ranma que alzó la cabeza para mirar.

Akane, más tranquila, estaba sentado al lado de la mesa con un bebe en sus brazos. Su blusa estaba abierta y con la mano izquierda acercaba su pecho para que el bebe pudiera mamar/alimentarse.

El orgullo que sentía se podía ver reflejado en su cara. A su lado, Kasumi observaba la escena con cara sonriente. Encima de la mesa había incontables artículos que Ranma no conocía.

Nabiki le cogió del brazo y le susurro a la oreja:

"¡Vamos!"

Ranma asintió, miró por ultima vez hacía el salón y siguió a Nabiki.

Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos habló pero cuando empezaban a subir las escaleras Ranma preguntó con voz entrecortada/curiosa.

"¿De quien es el niño?"

"Es el hijo de Akane" Nabiki contestó con voz cansada.

"¡Su hijo! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Pero si aún es muy joven!"

'Sí.' Nabiki pensó entristecida. 'Es demasiado joven. Aún no debería ser madre.'

Ranma siguió preguntando inocentemente sin darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de Nabiki.

"¿Y quien es el padre? ¿No vive con vosotros?"

Nabiki, que había llegado a su habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe con tanta fuerza que reboto contra la pared.

"¡Ranma! Hace poco más de un año Akane fue violada"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respuestas a los Comentarios:


	2. Recuerdos Amargos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queriendo evitar más 'accidentes', Nabiki decide contar a su invitado la dramática historia de Akane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.  
> \- Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.  
> \- Si os ha gustado la historía, me gustaría oir tú comentario. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y críticas..  
> \- Estoy buscando a alguien que pueda realizar ilustraciones de mis historias. Si estais interesados, por favor no dudéis en poneros en contacto conmigo.

Nabiki entró en su habitación y empezó a recoger unas revistas esparcidas sobre la cama mientras Ranma permanecía pasmado en la puerta intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

"¿Violada? ¿Por quien? ¿Por que?" El balbuceó sorprendido.

Sin aparentar hacerle caso su anfitriona continuó con su tarea.

Una vez que la cama quedó libre, se volvió hacía él y con tono ligeramente irritado le pidió:

"Haz el favor de entrar y cerrar la puerta."

El joven Saotome se excusó torpemente antes de seguir las instrucciones de Nabiki, quien aprovechó para sentarse en la única silla de la habitación e intentar ordenar sus pensamientos.

Tras cruzar la puerta, Ranma se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación sin saber bien que hacer.

"¡Siéntate!"

El joven se volvió sobresaltado por el tono de la orden, casi un grito, y se encontró con la joven que, sin volverse, le señalaba la cama con la mano derecha.

'¡Cálmate!' Ela se reprochó mentalmente. 'El pobre chico no tiene la culpa de nada y tu le estas gritando como si la tuviera. ¿Qué ha pasado con la "reina de hielo"?' Al recordar su antiguo apodo una sonrisa irónica apareció en su cara. 'Muerta y enterrada, gracias. Pero lo cierto es que debo calmarme.'

Después de realizar varias respiraciones profundas, ella volvió a recuperar el control de sus emociones. Ya más tranquila, se volvió hacía su huésped, quien finalmente se había sentado en la cama y observaba distraídamente la habitación.

"Lo siento"

Ella se disculpó en voz demasiado baja para que él la entendiera, sin embargo fue suficiente para volver atraer su atención.

"¿Decías algo?"

"Lo siento." Ella repitió en voz más alta con gran esfuerzo. "No debí gritarte."

Su invitado le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

"¡Nah! No te preocupes. Entiendo que estuvieras enfadada por lo que pasó en el furo. De todas maneras tu hermana podría haber preguntado…"

La expresión de la cara de Nabiki convenció a Ranma que lo mejor era cerrar la boca y no acabar la frase. Sorprendentemente fue ella la que la terminó.

"Ó tu podrías haber puesto el signo de ocupado, ó Kasumi ó yo podríamos haber comprobado si el furo estaba realmente libre…" Ella dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar. "Eso ya no importa. Lo hecho, hecho esta."

Tras los reproches mutuos el silencio se adueño del dormitorio.

El joven se encontraba muy incomodo con la situación; sabía que había metido la pata pero dudaba entre disculparse ó permanecer callado. Entre tanto su interlocutora se volvió hacía el secreter para no tener que mirarle, mientras intentaba encontraba una manera de contar algo que deseaba olvidar.

Finalmente está fue la que rompió el silencio.

"Quiero que quede claro que no te cuento esto por gusto ó para que sientas lastima de mi hermana." Ella le advirtió. "Solo te lo cuento para que no vuelvas hacerle daño."

Ranma dio su conformidad asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Una vez aclarado este punto, Nabiki suspiró y comenzó su relato.

"Todo empezó hace dos años. No, menos, hace año y medio. Entonces nuestra vida era muy diferente. ¡Nosotros éramos muy diferentes!

Mi padre había sido un despojo emocional desde la muerte de mi madre. Tan pronto se ponía a llorar como sonreía de alegría, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente ignoraba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Kasumi había adoptado el papel de madre, y cuidaba de la casa y de nosotros lo mejor posible. Siempre con una sonrisa en la cara."

'Una sonrisa tras la que ocultaba sus sueños y aspiraciones.' Ella mentalmente reconoció, a la vez que su cara se entristecía por los recuerdos.

"Yo estaba obsesionada con el dinero y catalogaba todo según los beneficios que me pudiera aportar." Ella no pudo evitar una carcajada sardónica antes de añadir. "¡Que entupida era!"

La joven Tendo permaneció unos segundos en silencio mientras giraba vigorosamente la cabeza, tal vez para negar sus pasadas acciones ó tal vez para apartarlas de su mente.

Su invitado no añadió nada ya que no sabía que decir.

"Y por fin Akane, tu típica estudiante marimacho." Una leve sonrisa torcida iluminó la cara de Nabiki. "Aunque normalmente era muy amable con todo el mundo, también era muy orgullosa y de genio fácil." Su sonrisa desapareció y fue remplazada por una expresión llena de tristeza. "De todas maneras ella era la más normal de nuestra disfuncional familia."

"Dis… ¿Qué?" Ranma preguntó no porque no hubiera entendido la palabra, si no porque no conocía su significado.

"No importa." Ella le aseguró antes de volver a centrarse en su historia. "Todo empezó un día de vacaciones de primavera que Akane había ido a patinar con sus amigas. Era la primera vez que iba por lo que estaba muy ilusionada. Siempre le han encantado los deportes, salvo la natación. En el agua es un perfecto martillo. No importa lo que haga siempre se hunde."

El joven creyó ver fugazmente una sonrisa en su cara, pero desapareció tan rápidamente que le dejó dudando si realmente la había visto. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo antes que su anfitriona siguiera con su relato.

"Aún recuerdo cuando me encontré con Akane y sus amigas."

* * *

El día había sido soleado, con pocas nubes y una temperatura agradable. Lo que había propiciado que los habitantes de Nerima salieran a disfrutar del buen tiempo.

A pesar de ser ya la ultima hora de la tarde, la zona comercial aún estaba abarrotada de gente, pero eso no era ninguna molestia para Nabiki quien se movía entre la muchedumbre como pez en el agua.

La joven Tendo había pasado una tarde estupenda. Había quedado con unas amigas para ir de compras y habían acabado tomando algo en la cafetería de moda mientras observaban el a los tíos macizos. Después de dos horas de cotilleos y alguna buena vista, habían dado por terminado el día. Tras despedirse de sus amigas, Nabiki había decidido ir a echar un último vistazo a las tiendas.

Se encontraba mirando un precioso vestido expuesto en un escaparate, mientras pensaba de donde podría sacar el dinero que costaba, cuando oyó una voz familiar gritar indignada.

"Ya vera ese idiota. Le voy a moler a palos."

Nabiki levantó la vista para comprobar que, como había supuesto, la que gritaba no era otra que su hermana Akane. Esta avanzaba por la calle con paso furioso! seguida por sus dos amigas: Yuka y Sayuri.

"¿Y quien es el pobre idiota, querida hermanita?" Nabiki preguntó con tono burlón a la vez que aparecía delante del grupo.

Akane, al verla, se detuvo en seco y le clavó una mirada furiosa! a su hermana, quien la soporto con una sonrisa.

"Te advierto que no estoy de humor para tus gracias."

"Eso ya lo he supuesto al oír tus gritos. Yo y el resto de la calle." Tras una breve pausa Nabiki añadió. "¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien que?" Su hermana preguntó irritada.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Su insistencia solo consiguió que su hermana pequeña lanzara un bufido airado y continuara su camino seguida por sus dos amigas. Sin embargo Nabiki no se dio por vencida.

'Si crees que puedes escapar de mi, hermanita, estas muy equivocada. Al fin y al cabo vivimos en la misma casa.'

Y con una sonrisa traviesa se unió al grupo de su hermana.

No tardaron en abandonar la zona comercial para adentrarse por calles menos concurridas hasta llegar finalmente a una semivacía calle residencial. En ese momento, y aprovechando que no había gente cerca, Nabiki lanzó una pregunta en voz baja a las amigas de Akane.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

Estas se miraron debatiendo en silencio si contarle lo ocurrido a la hermana de su amiga. Finalmente Yuka, la chica con largo pelo marrón claro, se encogió de hombros y, volviéndose hacía Nabiki, empezó a explicarle lo que había sucedido mientras continuaban andando.

"Sayuri y yo estábamos enseñando a patinar a Akane cuando un niño se chocó con nosotras por accidente."

"Yo sigo diciendo que lo hizo a propósito." Sayuri comentó.

"Eso ya no importa." Yuka le contestó antes de volverse otra vez hacía Nabiki. "El caso es que perdimos el equilibrio. Nosotras pudimos, más ó menos, mantenernos de pie pero Akane no. Cuando ya la veíamos en el suelo, un chico mayor…"

"Guapísimo." Su compañera intervino, ganándose un codazo.

"…la sujeto por la cadera evitando que se cayera."

"¿Y entonces?" Nabiki preguntó con curiosidad, sintiendo que llegaban a la parte interesante.

* * *

Sorprendida por no haber acabado en el suelo, Akane abrió los ojos y se encontró a escasos centímetros de la cara de su salvador; quien resultó ser un apuesto joven de pelo negro y ojos azules, ligeramente mayor que ella.

Al verla perder el equilibrio, el la había sujetado por la cintura con gran pericia y delicadeza, y se había quedado observándola.

Tras un primer momento de desorientación, Akane se dio cuenta que se encontraba en los brazos de un desconocido y trato de separarse de su salvador lo más rápidamente posible sin resultar maleducada.

"Muchas gracias por cogerme, pero ya puedo yo sola." Ella le comentó mientras, suavemente, intentaba que le soltara la cadera.

"¿No crees que me merezco algo más que las gracias?" El joven le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Esto la cogió completamente por sorpresa y, por un instante, dudó.

Él aprovechó el momento en que la determinación de su presa se debilitó para pasar un brazo por detrás de su cadera e inclinarla ligeramente el cuerpo hacía atrás.

"Creo que un beso sería lo más adecuado en estas circunstancias." Su salvador le sugirió seductoramente.

Akane no acertó a reaccionar. La situación era tan surrealista que una parte de ella aún dudaba que estuviera sucediendo.

Yuka y Sayuri, sin saber bien que hacer, observaron con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa como los labios del joven se acercaban cada vez más a los de su amiga.

La distancia ya se había reducido a la mitad cuando el aliento del joven, que apestaba a menta, la devolvió a la realidad. Sin perder un segundo levantó las manos interponiéndolas entre los dos y lo empujo hacía atrás; pero no fue suficiente para que el joven play-boy la soltara.

"Te agradezco que me cogieras, pero no voy a besarte por eso." Y, alzando la voz añadió. "¡Así que suéltame de una vez!"

El tono de voz de Akane empezó atraer al resto de patinadores, quienes rodearon lentamente a la pareja con curiosidad. Sin embargo, al ignorar las razones de lo que ocurría, nadie se inmiscuyo en la discusión.

Súbitamente el joven le agarro los brazos con su mano libre y los apartó del medio.

"Vamos, no seas tímida." Su captor insistió, a la vez que volvía a inclinarse sobre ella.

Akane vio con indefensión como el joven iba a robarle su primer beso. Sin poder hacer fuerza para librarse de sus garras, ella echó todo lo que pudo el cuerpo hacía atrás, pero no fue suficiente. Solo un par de centímetros separaban sus labios cuando el único patín que ella aún tenía sobre el hielo, resbaló, lanzando su pierna hacía lo alto y desequilibrándoles a ambos. El joven reaccionó con rapidez y separó ligeramente las piernas para mantenerse de pie.

Entonces ella actuó.

Interpuso su pierna derecha entre las de su captor, la dobló y, con la rabia provocada por sentirse tan desvalida, la lanzó hacía arriba aplastándole los genitales contra la pelvis.

El grito del joven resonó en el recinto, granjeándole miradas de conmiseración.

Debilitado por el ataque soltó a su presa, quien cayo pesadamente sobre el hielo produciendo un ruido seco, antes de derrumbarse echó un ovillo en el suelo al perder sus rodillas la fuerza para sostenerle.

A pesar de dolerle todo el cuerpo por la caída, Akane fue la primera en tratar de levantarse solo para comprobar que sus piernas se encontraban debajo de la forma gimiente del joven. Ella sacó su pierna derecha y, sin nada de delicadeza, le empujo lejos con la cuchilla de su patín. Ya libre se volvió a poner de pie con la ayuda de sus amigas, quienes, finalmente, se habían acercado a ayudarla.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Yuka le preguntó.

"Sí, no te preocupes." Akane le aseguró con una sonrisa. "Aunque mañana probablemente tendré todo el cuerpo lleno de moratones."

"No se vosotras," Sayuri intervino, "pero a mi se me han quitado por completo las ganas de patinar."

Yuka se mostró completamente de acuerdo.

"Desde luego. Siempre puedes contar con algún entupido para estropearte la tarde. ¡Vámonos! Este mal rato se olvida con una copa de helado."

Y cogiendo a Akane de la mano la guió fuera de la pista. Esta se dejó llevar mientras agradecía en silencio la comprensión de sus amigas.

Al haberse acabado el espectáculo los espectadores empezaron a dispersarse, dejando el paso libre al trío de amigas.

Todo el mundo parecía haber olvidado al causante del alboroto, que empezaba a recuperarse lentamente. Con gran dificultad se puso en pie, sosteniéndose más por su fuerza de voluntad que por sus rodillas. Incapaz de dar un paso se volvió hacía su presa en retirada.

"¡Espera!" Le gritó.

Akane reconoció inmediatamente la voz del depredador y, a pesar de tener un pie ya fuera de la pista, se detuvo. Él sonrió al tener de nuevo la atención de su presa.

"Bueno, tengo que reconocer que sabes defenderte."

Su voz sonó burlona en los oídos de Akane, quien empezó a temblar con rabia contenida. Sayuri, que se encontraba a su lado, trató de calmar a su amiga.

"¡Vamonos Akane!¡Olvídale!¡Solo es un idiota!," ella le susurro a su amiga.

Pero esta no se movió.

"Me gustaría saber cuanto confías en tus habilidades," el continuó.

Akane no aguantó más. No solo la había avergonzado delante de toda la gente, casi robándole su primer beso, si no que, además, se burlaba de sus habilidades como artista marcial quien, para ella, solo era un pervertido sin honor.

Se dio la vuelta muy enfadada y se encaró con él.

"¡Suficiente para humillar a alguien como tu!"

"Entonces no te importara defender tus labios en un duelo, ¿verdad?"

Sin pararse a pensar en las posibles consecuencias, ella respondió inmediatamente.

"De acuerdo."

"¡Akane no!" Yuka exclamó tratando de detener a su amiga, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Esta la miró sorprendida.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Acabó de darme cuenta que él es Mikado Sanzenin, campeón de patinaje marcial del instituto Kolkhoz."

"Efectivamente," este confirmó a la vez que, tan erguido como su dolorido cuerpo le permitía, se pasaba la mano por su bien cuidado cabello tratando de ofrecer una imagen elegante. Sin embargo su ropa, sucia y húmeda por haber permanecido demasiado tiempo en contacto con el hielo, y la marca que el patín había dejado en su cara convirtieron su pose en poco más que una parodia.

* * *

Nabiki interrumpió la narración con una carcajada y, dirigiéndose a su hermana, le dijo:

"Espero que sea realmente guapo, hermanita, porque creo que tendrás que darle tu primer beso."

Akane, quien a pesar de no haber intervenido en la conversación no se había perdido palabra de la misma, se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Creó que te olvidas de algo, querida hermanita."

* * *

Sus amigas miraron a Akane preocupadas porque sabían que era imposible que una novata ganara al campeón en su terreno.

"Ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás." Sanzenin anunció sonriendo. "Vuestra amiga ha aceptado el desafió y será aquí, dentro de una semana, donde gane sus labios."

"¡No!" Akane exclamó. "Tu me has retado, así que seré yo quien decida como, cuando y donde." El énfasis con que el que pronunció los pronombres pretendía acallar cualquier discusión sobre quien tenía derecho a elegir las condiciones del duelo.

El efecto de esta declaración fue tal que, durante un momento, toda la pista de patinaje quedó pendiente de sus siguientes palabras. Sin embargo ella no pareció darse cuenta de la expectación que había levantado.

"El duelo será el próximo Sábado, a las cinco de la tarde en el Dojo Tendo."

Dicho lo cual se dio medía vuelta y se dirigió a los vestuarios seguida por sus amigas.

* * *

"¡Vaya! Parece que por una vez has pensado antes de actuar." Nabiki reconoció.

La sonrisa de su hermana se agrandó al oír el halago, sin darse cuenta del insulto implícito en el.

"Pero creo que tu plan tiene su fallo."

"¿Ah si? ¿Cual?" Akane le espetó con los brazos en jarras.

"Supongo que si el duelo es en nuestra Dojo, el arbitro será papa."

"¿Y?" La voz de la hermana pequeña sonó poco segura, ya que empezaba a ver cual podía ser el posible fallo.

"¿Crees realmente que papa permitirá que te enfrentes a un desconocido en un duelo?"

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire sin recibir respuesta, pero esta no era realmente necesaria.

Akane bajó la cabeza resignada y suspiró.

Ella mejor que nadie, sabía lo protector que podía ser su padre hacía sus hijas. Cuando se enterase del duelo lo más probable es que le prohibiera luchar, ó peor, que quisiera luchar por ella. Este solo pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse de vergüenza. Afortunadamente para ella, tener la cabeza baja, las sombras que producían las farolas y la noche, se aliaron para ocultar su rubor.

Antes que su hermana pudiera decir algo, Nabiki continuó.

"Y, aunque lo permitiese, Sanzenin siempre podría invalidarlo aduciendo que el arbitro no era imparcial."

Akane alzó la cara y miró directamente a Nabiki.

"Me da lo mismo," dijo con voz orgullosa. "Le derrotare las veces que haga falta."  
"Pero así nunca conseguirás quitártelo de encima."

Yuka y Sayuri, que observaban la conversación en silencio, se dieron cuenta que el furor de la ira de su amiga estaba siendo derrotado por la fría lógica de su hermana.

Las siguientes palabras de Akane supusieron su rendición.

"¿Entonces que sugieres que haga?"

"No te preocupes," su hermana contestó con una sonrisa. "Tengo una idea. Celebraremos el duelo en mi instituto y le pediré al capitán del equipo de Kendo que sea el juez."

"De acuerdo."

Yuka, que no lo tenía tan claro, expreso sus dudas en voz alta.

"Nabiki, ¿estas segura que te darán permiso? Al fin y al cabo este es tu primer año en el instituto Furinkan."

"Confía en mi." Esta aseguró con suprema confianza, mientras una medía sonrisa aparecía en su cara. "Además siempre podemos darles un tanto por ciento de las entradas."

Yuka y Sayuri se miraron sorprendidas ante tal sugerencia.

"Ni se te ocurra." Akane advirtió en tono irritado.

Por un momento Nabiki estuvo a punto de replicar, pero al ver como su hermana se cruzaba de brazos comprendió que no sería capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"De acuerdo," ella aceptó con tono resignado y tras lanzar un gran suspiro teatral añadió. "Aunque es una pena."

Antes que la joven artista marcial tuviera oportunidad de recriminarle este ultimo comentario, ella alzó ambos brazos en un gesto tranquilizador.

"No te preocupes. Lo he entendido. Nada de entradas."

Aunque su hermana pequeña no parecía muy convencida por sus palabras, Nabiki dio por concluida la conversación y, despidiéndose rápidamente de Yuka y Sayuri, comenzó andar en dirección al Dojo.

Al pasar al lado de Akane alzó la mano derecha en gesto de despedida.

"Te veré en casa hermanita."

La aludida no contestó pero se quedó observando en silencio con los brazos cruzados a la figura en retirada de su hermana.

A medida que esta se alejaba, su expresión se fue suavizando y su enfado se fue disipando.

Por una vez había conseguido ganar un argumento a su hermana; y con esta abandonando el lugar de la discusión, Akane no tenía razón para continuar irritada.

Cuando Nabiki dobló la esquina, desapareciendo de la vista, su hermana pequeña se volvió hacía sus amigas alegre por primera vez desde el incidente de esta tarde.

* * *

"Recuerdo perfectamente la satisfacción con la que ese día volví a casa. Conocía a Akane lo suficientemente bien para saber que se estaría felicitando por haberme conseguido convencer. ¡Ingenua! Nunca había tenido intención de cobrar entradas."

Nabiki se volvió ligeramente hacía Ranma y le comentó en tono didáctico.

"No creas que hay mucha gente suficientemente interesada en un duelo como para pagar por verlo. Apostar, sin embargo, es un asunto completamente distinto. Muy poca gente desperdiciaría una oportunidad de ganar dinero fácil, y un duelo entre el famoso e invicto campeón de patinaje marcial contra la jovencísima heredera de un oscuro y poco conocido arte marcial era una de ellas. Solo hicieron falta un par de rumores para convencer a los indecisos."

En el momento que Nabiki acababa la explicación, Ranma notó un brillo en sus ojos que le extraño; pero antes que pudiera preguntarse que podía significar, su anfitriona volvió a tomar la palabra.

La mezcla de rabia y amargura de su voz sorprendió a su invitado; máxime cuando el objetivo de las mismas no era otro que la propia Nabiki.

"Entonces me creía muy lista, jodidamente lista. Tan lista como para aprovecharme de la impulsividad de mi hermana y, a la vez, tan egoísta como para no preocuparme por lo que le ocurriese." Una sonrisa irónica apareció en los labios de Nabiki. "Podría decir que no estaba preocupada porque sabía que iba a ganar, pero eso solo sería mentirme a mi misma. Lo cierto es que solo pensaba cuanto podía ganar con las apuestas."

Súbitamente Nabiki se volvió hacía Ranma y le preguntó gritando:

"¿Sabes cuanto gane ese maldito día? ¿Lo sabes?"

Ranma, cogido completamente por sorpresa por el arrebato de Nabiki, solo fue capaz de negar con la cabeza.

"16.550 yenes. 16550 jodidos yenes."

Y sin poder aguantar más la tensión, la joven apoyó los brazos en la mesa y, hundiendo la cabeza entre ellos, rompió a llorar.

Ranma no podía saberlo de ninguna manera, pero lo cierto era que Nabiki se sentía responsable por la violación de Akane.

Muy probablemente esto era debido a su mala conciencia por las veces que se había aprovechado de su hermana, y cualquiera que la conociera un poco así se lo habría explicado. Pero ella no se lo contó a nadie por miedo a que la odiasen, y los sentimientos de culpa continuaron atormentándola. Hasta este momento, cuando, inconscientemente, le había contado todo a alguien a quien había conocido hacía pocas horas.

Tras su confesión sus lágrimas sirvieron a la vez como penitencia y absolución.

Ranma, por su parte, no sabía que hacer. Durante toda su vida se había entrenado para reaccionar rápidamente ante cualquier situación, sin embargo verla llorar lo había paralizado.

Pasados unos instantes de indecisión, él levantó el brazo tímidamente para tocarla y preguntarle si se encontraba bien; pero este no se movió. Durante un momento permaneció medio extendido, hasta que, sintiendo que estaba haciendo el ridículo, el joven lo volvió a bajar.

Completamente impotente, Ranma solo pudo quedarse observando como los minutos pasaban lentamente.

Finalmente el llanto se fue transformando en un sollozo entrecortado a medida que Nabiki se iba quedando sin rabia y sin fuerzas. Él aprovechó ese momento para tratar de cambiar de tema.

"¿Cómo fue el combate?"

La joven levantó la cabeza sorprendida y le miró.

Tenía los ojos y las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo, mientras que regueros de lágrimas le recorrían la cara.

Antes de contestar apartó la mirada de sus inquisitivos ojos azul grisáceos y se pasó la mano por la cara para secarse las últimas lágrimas.

"No lo se."

La expresión de sorpresa de Ranma al oír la respuesta no pudo ocultar una ligera decepción.

"¡Oh! Pensaba que habías ido a ver…"

"¡Sí!" ella le cortó bruscamente. "Pero estaba más preocupada en calcular mis posibles ganancias que en el combate."

Su voz había perdido casi toda la rabia, dejando en su lugar un poso de cansancio y tristeza.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando fijamente la pared que tenía en frente. Tras un momento de silencio añadió:

"Sin embargo recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó después."

* * *

El combate hacía tiempo que había terminado y la mayoría de la gente ya había abandonado la zona, cuando Nabiki terminó sus labores como corredor de apuestas y se dirigió a los vestuarios sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras contaba sus ganancias.

Aunque según sus propias palabras, había ido a apoyar a Akane, lo cierto era que solo se había fijado en el combate cuando el árbitro dio como ganadora a su hermana; el resto del tiempo había estado muy ocupada apuntando nombres y cifras. Pero ella no le dio la más mínima importancia, ya que no creía que su hermana se hubiera dado cuenta si la estaba animando ó no. Lo importante era que todo había salido según sus planes y ahora tenía dinero suficiente para el vestido.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de los vestuarios se detuvo un momento para guardarse el dinero en el bolsillo. Satisfecha, se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó una voz masculina desde el interior.

"Es una pena que hayas tardado tan poco en ducharte, había preferido verte desnuda."

Si Nabiki tenía alguna duda sobre quien podría estar hablando, la voz de su hermana la disipo.

"¡Sanzenin! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Habías prometido dejarme en paz si te vencía!"

Su tono irritado y ligeramente sorprendido contrastaba con el tono burlón de su adversario.

"¿Cuándo dije yo eso? ¡Acuérdate bien! El desafió era solo por tus labios. ¡Nada más!"

"Serás… serás…" fue lo único que Akane consiguió articular, ya que la indignación ahogaba sus palabras.

Tras la puerta, su hermana había perdido la sonrisa y, la satisfacción que antes sentía estaba siendo reemplazada por irritación.

Su cambio de humor no se debía a un sentimiento de culpa por no haber confirmado los términos del combate, ya que ella solo se había ofrecido a acordar la hora y el lugar del duelo; y tampoco se debía a haber caído victima de tan burda trampa. Su irritación provenía de su orgullo como manipuladora, orgullo que había sido herido por las palabras del donjuán adolescente. Sí era tan lista como se jactaba, ella tendría que haber visto su plan a la legua, pero no había sido así.

Sumida en estos pensamientos, Nabiki casi se perdió las palabras de Akane, quien tras dar rienda suelta a su indignación permitió hablar a su orgullo.

"¡No importa! ¡Te derrotare las veces que haga falta!"

Sanzenin no pareció inmutarse ya que contestó con el mismo tono burlón.

"¿Crees que será tan fácil? Ahora no tienes un arbitro para separarnos."

En ese momento Nabiki abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación decidida a darle una sorpresa al joven engreído.

"Tal vez yo pueda ocupar su lugar."

"¡Nabiki!" exclamó su hermana mientras el joven, sorprendido al oír una nueva voz, se giraba hacía la puerta.

A la recién llegada le bastó una mirada, además de lo que había oído, para hacerse una idea clara de lo ocurrido.

Akane, a medio vestir y con el pelo mojado, se encontraba al fondo de la habitación cerca de las duchas, mientras que su adversario, ya completamente vestido, estaba en medio de la misma bloqueándole el paso. La estrechez de la habitación limitaba las opciones de su hermana, cuya única salida era a través del joven engreído; pero si este conseguía cogerla, solo le harían falta su fuerza y peso para inmovilizarla en el suelo.

Nabiki comprendió que ambos contendientes lo sabían y esa era la causa de la situación de tablas. El joven depredador esperaba el ataque de su presa y, esta, sabiendo que se lo jugaba todo en ese ataque, dudaba.

Sanzenin, repuesto de la sorpresa, recobró su sonrisa e insultante tono burlón.

"¡Mira quien tenemos aquí!¡Si es la hermana celestina! ¿Has venido a ver el espectáculo?"

'Vas listo si crees que eso es suficiente para hacerme perder los estribos,' la aludida pensó divertida. 'Además no olvides que a este juego pueden jugar dos.'

Sin moverse de la puerta, Nabiki se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al joven antes de contestarle.

"¿Cuál? ¿El del vulgar playboy sin honor? ¿Ó es que hay algún otro?"

Su tono, mezcla de indiferencia y desprecio, no pareció afectar al joven quien respondió altivo.

"¡Sí! Tu hermana rindiéndose ante mis encantos, como las múltiples jóvenes que he conquistado antes que ella."

"Algo he oído al respecto. La verdad es que no me podía imaginar que hubiera tantas desesperadas en todo Japón. ¿Ó también cuentas aquellas que has forzado en contra de su voluntad?"

Un leve cambio en la sonrisa del joven le confirmó que había dado en la diana.

"Ríete todo lo que quieras. Cambiaras de opinión cuando veas gemir de placer a tu hermana entre mis brazos. Y tú serás la siguiente."

"No lo creo."

Irritado por su tono de completa seguridad, Sanzenin abandonó su fachada de playboy seguro de si mismo y exclamó en tono amenazador.

"¿Ah, no? ¿Y que vas hacer tu para impedírmelo?"

Nabiki, aparentando estar sorprendida por la pregunta, colocó su mano derecha sobre sus pechos.

"¿Yo?" Ella preguntó con su tono más inocente, antes de añadir con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Distraerte."

En ese momento el joven depredador, dándose cuenta que había cometido un grave error al dejar de vigilar su presa, trató de darse la vuelta lo más rápidamente posible; pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Akane había aprovechado su distracción para terminar de vestirse rápidamente y estaba preparada.

Cuando el empezó a volverse, ella le tiró su bolsa de deportes antes de cargar hacía el. Al ver que algo se acercaba él lo esquivó instintivamente echándose hacía atrás. La bolsa falló pero cumplió su propósito. Sanzenin, completamente desequilibrado, no pudo evitar el siguiente ataque. Ella hundió la rodilla en su abdomen, vaciándole completamente los pulmones. Sin aire, el presunto cazador cayó de rodillas boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

Con su adversario en el suelo, Akane no perdió más tiempo. Recogió su bolsa de deportes y se dirigió rápidamente hacía la puerta. Allí le esperaba su hermana, que se apartó para dejarla salir. Al pasar a su lado Akane simplemente le dijo una palabra:

"¡Vamonos!"

Según se iban alejando les llegaron los gritos furibundos del cazador frustrado.

"¡Jodidas perras!¡Me las pagareis!¡Os voy a joder vivas!¡Ya veréis!..."

* * *

"Durante el camino de vuelta me di cuenta que Akane temblaba ligeramente. En ese momento pensé que era debido a su enfado por lo ocurrido. Ahora me preguntó si no sería el miedo lo que la hacía temblar así."

Ranma permaneció callado. El mejor que nadie sabía lo que significaba tener miedo a algo.

"Durante las siguientes tres ó cuatro semanas no volvimos a saber nada de el. Hasta que una noche Akane no volvió a tiempo para cenar. Recuerdo que estaba hambrienta y pensaba echarle una buena bronca cuando llegara. Entonces sonó el teléfono…"

Nabiki había pensado que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para contar lo ocurrido durante esa noche, pero su fortaleza tenía grietas. El dolor de entonces reapareció en su voz entrecortada y en sus ojos húmedos.

"La habían encontrado en el parque. Nos dijeron que fuéramos y… cuando la vimos no nos reconoció. Estaba tumbada, con los ojos abiertos mirando fijamente el techo y completamente ajena al mundo que la rodeaba."

Ella trató de añadir algo más, pero no pudo.

"¿El culpable había sido Sanzenin?" Ranma preguntó inconscientemente.

Al oír ese nombre la voz de Nabiki recuperó parte de su fuerza.

"¡Sí! Nos costo descubrir a los culpables y nos costo aún más conseguir las pruebas, pero finalmente todo encajo."

Su voz destilaba tal odio que el joven sintió un escalofrío al oírla.

"Sea cual sea su castigo, no podrán pagar el tiempo que estuvo mi hermana catatónica."

Al mencionar a su hermana la tristeza volvió a inundar su voz.

"No puedes saber lo que significa ver a tu hermana cada día sin que te reconozca. Ahí tumbada como una muñeca incapaz de hacer nada por si misma. Aislada en su mente. Tal vez reviviendo una y otra vez el infierno sufrido."

Su voz se quebró y ya no pudo continuar. Los dolorosos recuerdos de esos meses estaban demasiado frescos en su memoria como para recordarlos.

De todas formas ya solo le quedaba una cosa por decir.

"Lo entiendes ahora, ¿verdad?" le preguntó a su invitado. "Akane ya ha sufrido demasiado y no permitiré que nadie le vuelva hacer daño. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Aunque no creía ser capaz de comprender todo su dolor, Ranma asintió con la cabeza.

"Ahora déjame sola, por favor," ella le pidió con voz temblorosa.

El joven se levantó de la cama y cruzó la habitación en silencio. Un momento después se oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Ya sola, ella dejó que se desvaneciera el poco control que le quedaba. Las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a aflorar, aliviando su angustia.

Continuara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respuestas a los Comentarios:


End file.
